


You Are My Flower

by Vodid



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tragedy, prowl is obsessed with flowers now, well that just spoils it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodid/pseuds/Vodid
Summary: Prowl discovers flowers on Earth and gives them to Jazz because he thinks they're pretty.





	You Are My Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a 100 word drabble with the prompt "flowers" turned into this. Enjoy :)

If it were anything else, Prowl would have left the planet by now.

Instead, he crouches in the field behind the new Autobot base, observing each and every little plant sticking out of the soil.

Earth was quite fascinating, having an established yet fragile ecosystem. Flowers are the most innocent little things, sticking up with their bright colors and smell that broadcasted “Pick me!”

These plants gave him a feeling he hadn’t felt since he arrived here on Earth.

Serenity.

A slender white digit nudges the delicate petals of a wildflower. These little blooming plants were incredibly soft, and had a strong fragrance that Prowl found himself enjoying.

No matter how small, large, or average these flowers seemed, Prowl cherished them all. Each one was beautiful. What was amazing to him was that if a plant lost its flower, it lived on. It would just grow another if the conditions were right. 

Jazz was his flower.

Yet Prowl could not find himself growing another. Jazz was his one and only, even if they hadn’t been together for that long.

Maybe he was just a cactus. Left alone in this desert.

The torrent of feelings returned to him, and he quickly drew his servo back, afraid he might corrupt the oblivious little flower. He shuttered his optics, drawing in a deep vent.

The war was over.

It was over, and he could spend his time here on Earth, with these flowers that bloomed every rotation around the sun. Year, the humans called it. He found the only source of peace for him, and he would cherish it.

Prowl refocused on the flowers strewn across the field, standing proudly from the unkept grass and swaying from a gentle breeze passing through.

He wanted to give these to Jazz, to have him see the same beauty he sees. The same beauty he sees in Jazz.

A small smile swept across his faceplates, and before he knew it, he was gently plucking the flower stalks from the ground, careful not to jostle any of the petals. He didn’t have to take many, gathering only about six of these small wildflowers before he stood and made his way back into the base.

He took his time to find a human to help him, and when he did, he requested their assistance.

The human retrieved a glass from the nearby mess hall, and spoke to Prowl while he filled it with water, “I didn’t know you guys gave each other flowers.”

“We don’t.” Prowl carefully passed the few flowers he had to the human. “I just think of them to be beautiful.”

Smiling sadly, the human dropped the flowers into the water. That should keep them fresh for longer, but Prowl knows they won’t last forever. It was a part of life.

The flowers were returned to him, and he pinched the glass between only two fingers, scared that his larger servos might break the glass and crush the flowers. He didn’t want them ruined. Nodding to the human, he slowly stood, “Thank you.”

He left, in no rush to get to Jazz. He knew exactly where his lover was and that he wasn’t going anywhere.

A knot twisted inside him, Prowl was nervous. He knew he had no reason to be, Jazz would have absolutely loved these flowers. Any gift Prowl brought him back on Cybertron, he loved.

He entered the room, greeting Ratchet and following the medic to the back of the med bay, where they approached a locked door. Ratchet put in the code and stepped away, allowing Prowl to go in alone.

The door closed behind Prowl, leaving him in the low-powered lights of the room.

A still figure was lain on the large metal slab, pedes put together and servos set upon chestplates. Any damage dealt to the frame was repaired, but the welds and dents did not heal.

“Hey,” Prowl whispered, setting his servo on the metal slab, wanting to touch the shoulder inches away from his digits. He set the small glass down next to the gray helm. “I brought you these flowers. I found them outside, in the field just beside the base. I thought you might have liked them.”

No response was given, as expected.

Regardless, he continued, “I wish you could have seen this place. It’s beautiful here.”

He lifted a servo and gently laid it upon the gray faceplates of his lover. He was cold.

“Everything is so green and blue on this planet. The flowers make this place really colorful, they’re all sorts of colors.” The ones he had picked were a variety of white, yellow, and a warm purple. He had only found them in the field. He wanted to find more, “They grow everywhere. On those large brown plants… trees. In the grass. On water. Anywhere you can think of. Even in the desert.”

He kept his voice soft, afraid that the frame before him might break into a million pieces if he dare raise his voice from a whisper.

“I can bring you more. There are hundreds of thousands of flowers on this planet.” He smiled, rubbing his thumb over the cheek of his lover. “I’m not sure which would be your favorite. I’d think orchids, they’re as funky as you.”

Prowl chuckled, but his smile quickly fell away.

His only drive now were these little flowers. This planet was far larger than Cybertron, and had a variety of climates that housed different plants that bloom different flowers. He could travel, and find these flowers. For Jazz.

Yet everyday on this planet, he felt sick. He felt the constriction in his throat, the knots in his tanks, the ache in his spark. He had trouble getting up from his berth - the berth only he will ever occupy - and taking in energon. He couldn’t recharge at night, and was restless through it all.

He didn’t think, in the five vorns he had been away from Jazz, that the last time he’d ever hear his lover’s beautiful voice, watch his captivating stride, see the lively glow of his optics when he’d expose them from behind his visor, would be those five vorns ago when he joined the expedition to find the Allspark with Optimus Prime.

As SIC, he remained on Cybertron to commandeer the remaining forces of the Autobots. They fought many countless battles, defended Iacon, and eventually left the dead planet when the last of the energon was sucked dry.

Prowl was driven by the need to see Jazz again, and immediately set course for Earth. He arrived a year too late, however.

His gaze shifted from Jazz’s cold faceplates to the little lively flowers sitting innocently in their glass.

The war was over.

It was over, but at the cost of his precious intended.


End file.
